tree_clan_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gayte Clan
Gayte Clan The Gayte Clan, also spelled the Gaight Clan, is a matriarchal anarchy that is based around the UFO (or the Eastern Mountains, now that the clans have been relegated to the courtyard). It has one monarch, Stella, with only very basic powers, including that of a judge. History The Gayte Clan was founded by Stella, Rosemary, Peter, Delia, and Leif. It's principle philosophy is accepting people and encouraging them to embrace their identity. It first lived in the Gayte Ruins directly next to the Yellow Springs National School High School of Excellence, on the far south side of the continent. During this time, it treated the Tree Clan with hostility and engaged in several wars, often instigated by Peter. Later, it migrated and established territory next to the UFO. It continued to fight with the Tree Clan until a peace treaty was signed. After this, there came a long Age of Winter in which the Gayte Clan lived as migrants in the Yellow Springs National School High School of Excellence. During this time, the Tree Clan conquered the UFO territory. The Gayte Clan then moved back into their territory as second class citizens of the Tree Clan. After forging an alliance with the Nomad Clan, the two clans invaded the Tree Capitol and lived there for a time. Eventually, Delia bought back the Gayte Clan territory with skittles, however Cameron still remains a powerless governor there. After a time, the Gayte Clan awoke from Zealand mysteriously in the courtyard, along with the Tree Clan, Nomad Clan, and Leif. They promptly claimed the Eastern Mountains, where they remain to this day. Members Stella holds the title of Gay Mom, and is Queen and Judge of the Gayte Clan. Peter holds the title of Romiette and is Prince. He is also considered to have nearly achieved New Zealand by Gayte Clan members. Rosemary's title is Julieo and she is also a Prince. Delia's title is Peridot, and she is both Ambassador and General. However, she also is a citizen of the Tree Clan. Other citizens include Vera, as well as Hannah, known as Hell and Mia, known as Infinity, who only hold partial status. Former members include Leif and Grey. Religions and Philosophies The Gayte Philosophy is not a religion, it is a principle of acceptance. In the early days of the Tree Clan, it was rumored that the Gayte Clan was a theocracy. This is not true. The only religion practiced by a significant population of the Gayte Clan is the Gator Gods Religion. It recognizes 5 deities: Shapeshifter, Fairy/Demon, Teleporter, Medusa, and Unicorn. Each deity is replaced by an honored human after he or she dies. This religion observed by Stella (worshiping Fairy/Demon), Rosemary (worshiping Shapeshifter), Delia (worshiping Teleporter), Hannah (worshiping Unicorn), and Mia (worshiping Medusa). Traditions The Gayte Clan's traditions are mainly in the form of songs and chants, specifically The Gays of the Week, the Gayte Clan anthem. This anthem was born from the Gayte Clan's fanatical origins, but it remains a tradition. Each Gayte Clan member also has a Gayte title, as listed above, and several inside jokes that only they understand. These inside jokes are used to communicate. Category:Factions Category:Nations